Pero, Yo Te Amo A Ti
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: VaatixZelda ù.ú. Vaati está enamorado de ella, no hay mujer más hermosa que haya cautivado su corazón y hará lo posible por tenerla en sus brazos, lo logrará?. Mal summary


—**Título: Pero, Yo Te Amo A Ti **

—**Autora: Lamentablemente Yo. **

—**Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece. **

—**Parejas:vaati... Vaati... Vaatixzelda... **

—**Nota: En realidad, odio el VaatixZelda, respeto los gusto de ustedes pero es que sólo los veo como amigos T_T. Ésto es para ustedes Vio y Rojo que conste que lo hago porque soy una "buena" perdedora**

* * *

**.::Pero, Yo Te Amo A Ti::.**

Zelda paseaba alegremente hacia la escuela de artes marciales de Tesshin a esperar a Link, como solía hacerlo siempre. Estaba contenta de verlo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar las copas de los árboles, los rayos del sol le producía un leve calor corporal. Su estómago le dolía, seguro eran aquellas mariposas en el estómago siempre pasa cuando irá con Link. Una fría brisa movió los cabellos dorados de la princesa. Un suave escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

—¿No tiene frío, princesa? — preguntó una voz, la princesa dio media vuelta. Tal como sospechaba, esa voz la había oído una vez antes de 'dormir', era el brujo Vaati.

—Un poco— sonrió y siguió caminando, aún no confiaba en él después de haberla convertido en piedra. Por más que se haya arrepentido, la desconfianza sigue.

—¿puedo preguntar hacia dónde se dirige? — Vaati comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

—Con Link — el brujo sintió un poco de rabia al oír aquél nombre. Porque aquél nombre le está robando la princesa más bella de su mundo. Nunca sus ojos habían visto tanta belleza como lo es Zelda para él.

—¿No te gustaría tomar algo mientras lo esperas?—

—no, gracias, no tengo hambre— respondió junto a una dulce sonrisa que hipnotizó al brujo.

—Insisto, yo invito— Zelda suspiró cansina. Movió su cabeza para mirarlo.

—escucha... No puedo salir hoy, ya quedé en salir con Link...— comenzó a caminar, no obstante, el minish le agarró la muñeca e impidió un pasó lejos de él.

—estás mintiendo... No quedaron en salir, tú quieres sorprenderlo con tu presencia — La princesa se sintió atrapada, Vaati dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa ante el silencio de la pequeña — te he observado — Zelda le disparó una mirada asombrada — siempre haces lo mismo, te escapas del castillo y te vas donde Link... ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te trata? Él no te quiere, siempre se queja cuando te escapas del castillo... Mientras otros se morirían por ver tu presencia ante sus ojos.

—... No es cierto... Él me ama... — musitó la princesa.

—¿alguna vez te ha mostrado una especie de afecto a parte de salvarte de mí? — cuestionó el brujo.

—...Siempre... —

—mientes...— la princesa frunció el cejo.

—me estás acosando

—más bien, te estoy cuidando— la rubia levantó una ceja ante lo oído— eres muy distraída, mientras caminas feliz de la vida hacia la casa de ese bastardo no te percatas de los violadores que te siguen por detrás, un día de éstos puede ser un mal día para usted... Y todo por ver a Link— Vaati recibió una fuerte cachetada, soltó la muñeca de la princesa y llevó sus manos hacia su mejilla, ahora colorada — ¿¡Po—Por qué hiciste eso!?— la miró entre confundido y molesto.

—¡No hables así de Link! —

—Ah bueno... De ser así, no necesitas ser protegida— se sobó la mejilla golpeada— ¡auch! — la princesa desvió la mirada, lanzó una pequeña risilla.

—Lo siento... No fue adecuado... — quiso acercarse a sobarle la mejilla pero una parte de ella se lo impedía —pero... ¿Por qué dices eso?... Es decir... ¿A qué viene todo esto...? — el brujo suspiró resignado. Respiró hondo y armó valor.

—escucha... Después de lo que ha pasado con nosotros, me he dado cuenta de lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres, y... Daría lo que fuera por formar parte de tu vida — desvió la mirada, avergonzado — todos los días, entro a escondidas al laboratorio de mi maestro para sacar la gorra y volver al mundo de los humanos... Porque no puedo estar un día sin verla, por más que no le hable su presencia ante mis ojos me basta y sobra

y la veo... Y sueño ser aquél afortunado que pudo ser tu amigo de la infancia... — Zelda desvió la mirada, se sintió un poco incómoda ante aquellas palabras pero a la vez, fue lo más lindo que ha escuchado — por favor, déjeme ser quién la proteja de todo mal.

—De seguro es otro plan para sacarme la fuerza dorada dentro de mí — murmuró.

—¿qué? ¡No! Bueno... Ya no... Ya no me importa la fuerza, usted me importa.

—buen intento — dio media vuelta para volver a caminar. Empero, un par de brazos la rodearon por su cuello. Quedó estática.

—La amo— susurró en su oído dejando impresionada a la rubia — y no tiene idea de cuánto — Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron carmesí. Es una frase muy bella pero la persona no adecuada se la estaba diciendo — daría cualquier cosa por ser yo quien la proteja, por ser yo quien la abrace, por ser yo a quien ames

—suéltame— susurró.

—déjeme disfrutarlo un poco más— apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la pequeña — eres tan hermosa...

—¿¡Qu—Qué rayos!?— preguntó perplejo Link.

—¡Link! — la princesa sonrió alegre de verlo, en cambió, Vaati frunció el cejo. Ella se separó del mago para correr hacia el rubio pero una pelota negra chocó contra Link —¿LInk?... — se impactó la princesa. Ahora era Link el convertido en piedra— Link...— apoyó sus yemas sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo— ¿qué hiciste?... — dio media vuelta para mirar furiosa al brujo— ¿¡Por Qué Lo Hiciste!?—

—¿¡Tanto te interesa él!?— preguntó furioso Vaati — ¿¡por qué no puedes fijarte en otra persona que no sea ese idiota!?— se acercó a la princesa— por qué no entiendes mis sentimientos, princesa, yo puedo ser mejor que él te lo aseguro— ella bajó la cabeza — por favor... — con su dedos levantó la cara de la princesa.

El brujo se impresionó al ver el rostro de la joven que ama, sus ojos brillaron como nunca, se llenaron de lágrimas y cayeron recorriendo por sus mejillas. No pudo evitar sentirse como una bestia. —no llores— Zelda lo separó sutilmente.

—Tú no entiendes— su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— ni tú ni Link podrán entrar en mi vida... Amo a Link con todo mi corazón pero el quien elige a ese alguien para casarme es mi padre. No te imaginas lo que lucho para tener mis derechos y poder casarme con quien yo quiera y mi padre no lo entiende. No entiende lo feliz que soy con Link, no quiero casarme con otro príncipe, solamente con él. Lucha cuánto quieras, Vaati, podré formar parte de tu vida pero no obtendrás mi corazón — Dichas palabras fue como una apuñalada en su corazón. — por favor, vuelve a Link a la normalidad.

—...— el brujo suspiró triste mientras bajaba la cabeza — lo siento... No haré más que complicarte la vida — comenzó a caminar lejos de los rubios no sin antes dejarle un recuerdo en los labios de la princesa. Cuando se perdió entre los árboles, Link regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Zelda? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó confundido.

—nada... ¿Por qué? — fingió una sonrisa.

—¿estuviste llorando?.

—no... Me estoy resfríando, es todo — entrelazó su brazo con la de Link — cuéntame... ¿Qué tal tu día, Link?— le depositó un beso en la mejilla sonrosando el pellejo a su amigo.

Vaati tomó asiento en un tocón, cubrió sus ojos con una mano. Nunca pensó lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser el amor. Con el rechazo de la princesa, su vida no tendrá sentido. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el Bosque Minish. Y desde ese día, nunca más pisó el mundo de los humanos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aguante Zelink y aguante VaatixVioleta xD o vaatixfi —sí, raro, verdad? — sinceramente, Rojo fuiste un tonto, pudiste haber pedido un VioxRojo ya que te gusta tanto. Y solamente VaatixVio y Shadow LinkxLink me inspiran para un lemon. Y bueh, al menos, cumplí con la apuesta.**

**PD: más vale que me dejen un review, las dos. Se puede comentar con anónimo.**


End file.
